


Guilt

by Afarie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Mind Reading, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afarie/pseuds/Afarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Wanda in the straitjacket broke Clint completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there's not much sense in it. I write it to get this idea out of my head. The idea of Clint feeling guilty because of what happened with Wanda.
> 
> There may be some typos.

_Wanda_

  
Their prison floor remained in silence. From time to time, a guard entered that main room surrounded by the cells and checked for anything suspicious. It mostly lasted few minutes, then he returned to the control room where he continued observation by the screens.

  
Clint waited for a proper moment. He hit the glass wall of his cell with an open palm, no one reacted. He did it again, twice in a row and a bit harder. This time Scott glanced at him, but Clint was concentrated on something else.

  
Clint looked at the cell almost in front of his own. His eyes focused, his face showing only anger. He struck once more, then leaned closer to the glass.

  
_Wanda_

  
_Wanda. I don’t know if you hear me, if you… can… hear. I hope so._

  
_Wanda, it’s okay. No, I know it’s not. But it’ll be._

  
There was no sign that the message was received, no unpleasant tickling or twinge in his head. She didn’t even move an inch from her spot in the corner. She was just staring blankly at something that wasn’t really there.

  
_Wanda, it’s bad and it’ll be worse if they capture Rogers. I won’t lie, you know the truth._

  
_Wanda_

  
He stopped for a second.

  
_I wish my words weren’t so useless right now. They are, apparently._

  
Clint looked around when he felt Sam and Scott’s confused peeps. It seemed he managed to draw their attention while Wanda still stayed in her trance. Losing a sense in his goal, he took a step back and sat on a simple shelf which they called bed.

  
His anger didn’t go away, but the longer he stayed in jail the more he became aware what was its source. Not Stark nor the government. All his feelings emerged from himself.  
Hatred. Shame. Everything aimed at himself.

  
_I should say it before all this shit started._

  
_I should be with you then, just as now I should be with my family._

  
_It seems I failed everyone, even your broth… Just everyone._

  
Clint closed his eyes when sadness and embarrassment struck him again. He tried to chase away thoughts as it would help him. He put a hand to his chest looking for a pocket. He did it involuntarily, that move had been written in his memory long time ago. He always got a photo in the little pocket inside his tactical vest. It still had to be there, his family.

  
As realization came to him, it distressed him more than he could handle.

  
_No._

  
Clint jumped up from the bench and pounced on the edge of the cell. Once again he started hitting the glass, this time with clenched fists and not rhythmically.

  
_I failed, I’m sorry!_

  
_I let them take everything from you. I let them call you a monster._

  
_I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you._

  
His palms were getting red and his strikes stronger and stronger.

  
_I’m sorry._

  
_It’s not a place for you. You’re not a monster!_

  
He didn’t say a word, but his body showed how he was becoming a manifestation of wrath. Clint gritted his teeth and continued that pointless fight.

  
“Prisoner 059, you are obligated to remain calm” a voice from the speakers said “Move away from the glass wall immediately.”

  
_We’re not fucking numbers!_

  
“Clint, what the…” Sam started shocked, didn’t know how to finish.

  
_You’re not a psycho! Listen to me, Wanda._

  
“Prisoner 059, it is a final warning.”

  
_They took everything from you. You can’t even hear me with that crap around your neck!_

  
_I fai…_

  
Clint screamed as some kind of taser appeared from the ceiling and paralyzed him, bringing him to his knees. His face showed only pain. He barely kept himself up, breathing got difficult, but he tried to pull himself together.

  
_Wanda…_

  
_It shouldn’t be this way._

  
_If you hear me…_

  
_Don’t forgive me._

 

 

_**I won’t.** _

  
_**It never was your fault.** _


End file.
